callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene Reporter: ...After a second day of heavy fighting, U.S. Marines were successfully able to drive North Korean forces out of Seoul. With an additional division arriving soon, hopes are high that we may finally see a return to peace and stability in the region. A view of hundreds coffins covered by American flags are shown, with each holding a dead Marine, killed during the events in Seoul. Mitchell (narrating): Why is one man spared, while another taken? To this day, I couldn't give you an answer. But death comes for us all, eventually. When you lose over six thousand men in four hours, it's easy for one death to become just another number. But all I knew was my best friend was gone, and a part of me wished that I had been taken instead. The dead - they've settled their debts. It's up to the living to pick up the tab. A scene shows someone picking up Will Irons' dog tag, and giving it to someone else. It later shifts to someone cleaning Irons' body, as he recently died of his wounds. His face and shoulder are badly burned on the right side. Cormack (voice over): And so it is time to say farewell to Private William Robert Irons. A man I had the privilege and honor to have under my command. A life is only important in proportion to its impact on the lives of others. By this standard, Private Irons ranks among one of our very best. Gameplay "ATLAS" ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA, USA JULY 24, 2054 - 0930 HRS EXO TYPE SPECIALIST * RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) * OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) * STIM (ACTIVATED) Mitchell is at Arlington Cemetery for Will Irons' funeral. Flowers are on the left, and people are in front of Mitchell, sitting down, among these being Jonathan Irons. Cormack is speaking, and Mitchell is standing next to Will's coffin. Looking behind reveals a photograph of Irons next to the flowers, as well as five Marines. Cormack: He leaves behind family, friends, fellow Marines, and a grateful nation. Jonathan Irons rises to pay respects, followed by Cormack. Mitchell does so also, revealing his left arm is gone due to it being severed off by shrapnel ever since his last mission in Seoul; it is now bandaged and bound in a sling. He proceeds to follow Jonathan and Cormack. Cormack: I'm sorry, Mitchell. Will was one of our best. Look, we take care of our own. If you ever need anything... Jonathan Irons approaches them and interrupts Cormack. Irons: Excuse me, Mitchell? I'm Jonathan Irons. I'm Will's father. Irons shakes Mitchell's hand. Cormack: Mr. Irons, I'm sorry for your loss, sir. Irons: I'm sure you are, Sergeant. Private Mitchell, you were Will's best friend. You both paid too high a price for your country. Cormack: It was an unfortunate tragedy, sir. Irons: It was more than unfortunate Sergeant, it was unnecessary. Son, I want to offer you a second chance. Cormack: Mr. Irons, Mitchell's been discharged. With his injuries-- Irons: I'm aware of his injuries, Sergeant. At Atlas, we have prosthetics that are twenty years beyond anything the military could offer you. Will told me what kind of soldier you were. You deserve to fight for a military that's as effective as you are. Think about it. Don't let Will's death be in vain. (To Cormack) Sergeant. Irons hands Mitchell a business card. It is electronic, and displays the Atlas logo and Iron's info. In the background, marines are firing gunshots in respect, on the second gunshot, the scene suddenly changes to a rainy forest, with Mitchell holding a Bal-27 with the Atlas logo on it. Mitchell looks at his prosthetic left arm, and moves it around a few times. He looks at his squad leader, Joker. Joker: Okay, everyone knows what to do this time. Get into position. Mitchell cocks his Bal-27 ready and moves forward with the squad. 'Camp David, Maryland' They come upon a house. Three hostiles are seen at the top of a terrace. Joker: Two on the terrace. A third enemy appears. Joker: Check that, three. On you, Mitchell. Drop 'em. Mitchell shoots any one of the three and the squad takes out the other two. A fourth enemy appears. Rivers: Got another one! Mitchell kills him. '' '''Joker:' Good kill. Close on the kitchen. The team presses on. They enter the house and move through the kitchen. Prophet: Atlas-zero-one, we are tracking POTUS. Media room, south wing. Joker: Copy, Prophet. We're internal. They stack up on a door. Joker: Mitchell, toss a threat grenade. Joker slightly opens the door. Mitchell takes out a Threat Grenade, a device that allows the player to see enemies in red through walls, and throws it past the door. A red glow fills the players' vision and Mitchell sees multiple hostiles glowing red through the wall. Joker: Hit 'em. Mitchell shoots at the hostiles. Once all clear, Joker kicks the door and moves forward. '' '''Rivers:' Clear. Joker: Stack up at the door. They stack up on a second door down a hallway. '' '''Joker:' We'll do this quiet. Get that mute charge ready. Mitchell primes a Mute Charge (a device that mutes all sound so the player's normal hearing is muffled), and Joker bursts through the door, kicks an enemy to a screen and shoots him. Mitchell takes out another hostile, holding POTUS hostage. Rivers: Room clear! Joker cuts POTUS's hands loose. Joker: Mr. President, we're an Atlas rescue force. Can you authenticate? POTUS: Zulu Tango. Joker: Ok. Please keep your head down and stay close. POTUS: Alright, son. They move out of the room and down the hallway. Joker: Prophet, we have the package. Moving to extract. Prophet: Copy, Atlas-zero-one. Egress to the north access road. Joker: Copy that. Let's get him out of here. This way. Rivers: We're detecting drones on the back patio. Suddenly a drone outside starts scanning the inside of the house. They take cover. Joker: Let them pass. The drone passes. Joker stacks up on the door and opens it, leading out onto a second terrace. Down by a swimming pool, and by a lower terrace, are multiple hostiles. Rivers: Multiple hostiles by the pool. Joker: Drop 'em. Mitchell kills one enemy. The rest are alerted. During the fight, Mitchell's prosthetic arm suddenly strains. Joker: Mitchell, you alright? Back to normal, Mitchell returns fire with the hostiles until they are all eliminated. '' '''Joker:' Go, go! The team advances. A patrol comes at a perpendicular point. Joker: Patrol approaching. Get down. They go prone in the grass or behind some rocks. The patrol appears but does not notice them. Joker: Don't engage, just let them pass. The patrol passes. '' '''Joker:' Ok, move. The team moves forward, down a country path. Joker: Prophet, we're approaching the north access road. What's our exfil status? Prophet: Transport is coming in hot. ETA 1 mike. Joker: We're going to have to dig in until our ride gets here. They encounter an enemy squad coming the opposite direction. They engage. Joker: Hold them off! Once again, Mitchell's prosthetic arm gives a sharp strain. Joker: What the hell's wrong with your arm? Mitchell waves it off and continues to engage the hostiles. Prophet: Atlas-zero-one, exfil is on approach. Joker: Poppin' smoke. Suddenly, a friendly vehicle comes from the opposite direction and stops, waiting for the squad. Joker: There's our ride! Mitchell, get the President inside! Mitchell moves towards the vehicle and tries to open the door, but his prosthetic arm gives again. Suddenly a masked hostile punches Mitchell, knocking him down, and the hostile shoots the President, then aims his pistol at Mitchell. The hostile (actually Gideon) lowers his mask, but does not shoot Mitchell. Gideon: Sloppy, Mitchell. You're a dead man. Reset! An alarm sounds and, as Mitchell watches, it turns out the mission was an enormous simulation inside a building. The "President" gets up and walks away. Gideon helps up Mitchell. Gideon: No excuse for equipment failure. Best weapon you have is the one between your ears. Use it. A hangar door opens and a jeep rolls in slowly and stops. Jonathan Irons steps out and walks over to Gideon and Mitchell. Gideon takes Mitchell's prosthetic arm. Gideon: It's his arm, sir. I knew it was too early-- Irons: That arm's worth more to me than this whole facility. How's my boy doing? Gideon: He's a work in progress. Irons: Well keep working. This is a great soldier. [To Mitchell] It's a sad day indeed when the military has no use for good men like you. [Nods towards the jeep] Jump in. I'll give you the tour. Irons, Gideon and Mitchell head over to the jeep. Gideon opens the back door for Mitchell. If the player stalls. Gideon: Get in the jeep, Mitchell. Mitchell climbs in and sits behind the driver, Carter. Carter starts the jeep and they move out of the simulation building. Gideon: Joker, we're bringing Mitchell over to R&D. Get the sim prepped for another run. Joker: You got it, boss. All around him, Mitchell can see the Atlas facility bustling with activity. They drive round a bend and Irons speaks to Mitchell. Irons: What you're seeing is advanced warfare. Atlas has the single largest standing military in the world, but we answer to no country. Unlike the government, we don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We don't sell policy. We sell power. We are a superpower for hire. They momentarily stop at a gate and as it slides open, a futuristic tank rolls by. If Mitchell looks to his left, he can see a Titan tank move out of a hangar. They drive through the hangar and out the other side. A small cluster of drones fly in and settle on a pad to their right. Irons: Power isn't just about the ability to destroy. Atlas has built infrastructures in places like Korea, Sierra Leone, Nigeria. We do in a few years what governments take decades to accomplish. In fact, the truth is, we're more often effective than the governments who hire us... as my son found out the hard way. If Mitchell looks to his left again, he can see Atlas soldiers boost jumping on an obstacle course. They turn right, drive up a ramp and through a gate. A helicopter flies overhead. They come to a halt outside the R&D facility. As Mitchell makes to get out, Irons stops him. Irons: Mitchell, I know you're not in this for the money, you remind a lot of Will in that way. Now go get that arm fixed. Mitchell and Gideon exit the jeep and Irons is driven off forwards. '' '''Gideon:' Alright, over here. They enter the building and pass a set of automatic doors. They enter a testing area. To his left, Mitchell can see a soldier climbing up a steel structure with magnetic gloves, and other experiments. Gideon: Irons has taken a shine to you. Don't let it go to your head. They walk down the arrowed path and past another set of automatic doors. They see a large room to their right when another Atlas soldier is testing out a exo shield against a turret. Gideon: We're developed two types of exos: assault and specialist. Each has a primary and secondary ability. Assault is equipped with boost jump, as well as sonics for crowd control. The Specialist exo you're wearing has a built-in shield,in addition to overdrive capability. Technicians are waiting for you. Get that thing fixed up and meet me out here. Mitchell walks into the room that is marked "Exo Research" where two technicians are waiting. Technician: Hello Mitchell. Let's see what going on with that arm. Please step over here. Go ahead and place your arm on the table. Mitchell places his prosthetic arm into a holder on the table. The holder then locks the arm in place. The technician inserts a cable into Mitchell's arm. Technician: Ok...just going to run some diagnostics. The technician types some commands into a computer. Technician: Try and move your arm for me, please. The player has to use the movement controls to move Mitchell's arm. The arm's fingers move slightly. Technician: Making a small adjustment...hang on. The technician types some more commands into the computer. Technician: Ok, again please. Mitchell tries to move his arm again. This time all the fingers move. Technician: I think I see the problem... The technician types more commands into the computer. Technician: One more time, please. Mitchell moves his arm again. This time the whole arm moves. The technician then removes the cable and Mitchell removes his arm from the holder. Technician: Alright, you're good, but I recommend some trigger time to check the calibration. Mitchell tests out his arm then leaves the room and rejoins Gideon. Gideon: Let's head to the range. As they walk they see a soldier with an exo fighting five other soldiers without exos. Gideon: Heh. He's got the assault exo. Poor bastards don't stand a chance. If the player watches the fight unfold, the soldier in the assault exo is pinned by the four combatants, but he manages to overpower them, and finally takes them all down, slamming the last one to the floor. Gideon: Alright, show's over. Let's move. They then continue walking. They leave the building and cross the road into another building. They enter the firing range. Here, a woman named Ilona is practicing her shooting. Gideon: Here again, Ilona? Trying to prove something? Ilona: Don't need to try. Still got first place. Gideon: Heh. (To Mitchell) ''Alright, kit up. ''Mitchell picks up a weapon. Gideon: Your exo is equipped with Overdrive. Use it if you need a tactical advantage. The Overdrive battery burns up quick, so use it sparingly. Step up to the station when you're ready. Mitchell steps up to a firing station and activates the target training. Computer: Activating target training. Begin round one. Mitchell starts firing at targets the first round. If Mitchell shoots a friendly target... Gideon: Watch for friendlies. Mitchell shoots more targets. Computer: Use Overdrive. If Mitchell continues to shoot friendly targets... Gideon: Fuck me. She had a family, Mitchell. Mitchell clears the first round. Computer: Begin Round 2. Mitchell shoots more targets in the second round. Computer: Use Overdrive. Mitchell clears the second round. Computer: Begin Round 3. Mitchell shoots more targets. Computer: Use Overdrive. Mitchell clears the third round. Computer: Training complete. Gideon's response depends on the player's score during the target training. If the player's score was Poor... Computer: Your score was Poor. Gideon: Bloody hell. That was pathetic. If the player's score was Good... Computer: Your score was Good. Gideon: Not bad. If the player beats Ilona's score of 2375... Computer: '''Your score was Excellent. '''Ilona: Shit. Where did this guy come from? Gideon leaves the room and Mitchell follows. Gideon: Over to the grenade range. You need some hands on with the variable grenades. They exit the building and cross the road to the grenade range. Joker: Boss, we got the sim ready to roll again. Gideon: Copy. Mitchell and I will be there in a minute. They enter the grenade range. Gideon: Alright, grab some grenades and run the training course. Variable grenades let you switch your grenade type on the fly, depending on the threat. Activate the console. Mitchell grabs some grenades and activates the console. Some enemies run across the training course and hide behind cover. Gideon: Toss a threat grenade. Mitchell tosses a threat grenade which marks the enemies behind the cover. Gideon: Shoot through walls to hit those targets. Mitchell kills the enemies. Some drones then appear. Gideon: Switch to EMPs to take out drones. Mitchell tosses an EMP grenade which takes out the drones. A moving wooden target then appears. Gideon: Toss a smart grenade and aim at a target to guide it. Mitchell tosses a smart grenade which takes out the wooden target. Gideon: Good. Run it again for a real challenge. Mitchell activates the console again. Computer: Activating grenade training. Mitchell completes the grenade training. Computer: Training complete. Once again, Gideon gives a comment depending on the player's score. If the player's score was Average... Computer: Your score was Average. Gideon: Average is right. If the player's score was Good... Computer: Your score was Good. Gideon: Decent. If the player's score was Excellent... Computer: Your score was Excellent. Gideon: Top job. If the player's score was Perfect... Computer: 'Your score was Perfect. ''They leave the grenade range. '''Gideon: Let's move. We're gonna run the simulator again. They enter the simulator building where the player can pick their weapons and refill their ammo before starting the simulation. Gideon: Stay sharp, Irons is going to be watching. I'm leading this time. Kit up. Choose your loadout. Get in the elevator. If Mitchell enters the wrong elevator. Gideon: The other elevator, Mitchell. Fuck me. Mitchell enters the correct elevator. The elevator moves him up to the simulation area. Gideon: Joker, we're heading up. Switching the sim to assault mode this time. Joker: Copy that. We're ready to go. Computer: Preparing assault mode. Simulation starting in 3, 2, 1...Execute. The simulation starts and they move up. Gideon: Ok, my lead, my way. Joker: Here they come! Gideon: Take em down! Use Overdrive! They engage the enemies. Prophet: Atlas zero-one, we are tracking POTUS. Media room, south wing. They clear the front yard of enemies. Gideon: Clear, move up. Alright, pick your entry point. We'll RV at the media room. Mitchell chooses an entry point and breaches it. Meanwhile, the others breach other entry points. Joker: Entering the kitchen. They clear the main room of enemies. Joker: Mitchell, sweep the bedrooms. Mitchell moves up the sweep the bedrooms. An enemy bursts out of one of the bedrooms. Rivers: Contact! Mitchell clears out the bedrooms. Joker: Clear. Gideon: Mitchell, get to the media room. They stack up at the media room door and breach it. They clear the room. Joker: Clear. Gideon frees the President. Gideon: Mr. President, we're here to rescue. Need your authentication code. POTUS: Alpha Zulu Tango. Gideon: Confirmed. Stay behind us. Let's move! They leave the media room. Prophet: Atlas zero-one,be advised: we are detecting a large QRF approaching your position. Gideon: Copy that, Prophet. Some drones burst through the windows at attack them. Joker: Drones! Gideon: Use your EMPs! They clear out the drones and exit through the back door. They engage enemies in the back yard. Gideon: Mitchell, use your assault drone! Mitchell launches his assault drone to take out the enemies. Gideon: Don't let up! They clear the area. Gideon: Area's clear! Keep moving! They run through the back yard and the putting green to the road. Gideon: Prophet, we're approaching the north access road. Need immediate exfil! Prophet: Copy that, Atlas zero-one. Exfil on approach. Gideon: Keep moving. A vehicle arrives. Gideon: Get the president inside! Do it right this time! Mitchell opens the door of the vehicle and lets the president inside. Mitchell then closes the door and signals the vehicle to go. Gideon: Prophet, package is secure. Prophet: Copy, Atlas zero-one.Warbird inbound to provide air support, ETA one mike. Gideon: Copy, Prophet. Alright, dig in! They engage enemies that have arrived. Gideon: Use your smart grenades! Use your shield! Raptor 2-3: Raptor two-three, coming in to assist. A warbird arrives and takes out the remaining enemies. Gideon: There's our exfil! The warbird lands after all the enemies are down. Gideon: Get to the warbird, Mitchell! If the player stalls. Gideon: 'Get to the warbird! ''They reach the warbird. The door opens and Irons steps out. '''Irons: Looks like we have an operator on our hands. Gideon: He's getting there, sir. Irons: He's ready for some real work. Good job, son. Welcome to Atlas. Irons holds out his hand for Mitchell to shake. Mitchell shakes Irons' hand. The screen then fades to black as the mission ends.